I do
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: SIN – In a time when the law was “you keep what you kill”, two brothers are separated from their Master by a man who broke this rule, only to be claimed back to their delight –not that they would admit that out loud, of course.


(Boring) Warning:

Yaoi people, very M-rated yaoi!

NaruItaSasu... yes it's Naruto who tops... I have to be honest though... I'm not sure if this would be considered as a NaruIta-NaruSasu as they (the brothers) only touch, kiss and see the other getting fucked without shame (and get horny about it) but I guess is up to your definition of Uchihacest .:shrugs:.

This piece of porn is situated in a historic context -unspecified- with D/S to the mix.

Personally, I think this is hot but if you don't like you should go back now...

-

* * *

-

They could hear swords crashing with swords and the kind of screams and yells that only came with a battle. Were they concerned about it? A little, yes, but their only true worry was to stay together as their future was pretty much out of their hands. What kind of new master would they have? Would they even survive the night?

The younger sighed and his brother understood him completely. That bastard had it coming but it was so annoying being in this situation all because of him!

Orochimaru had too many enemies, always doing what he wanted. They could attest to this, they had been kidnapped from where they lived and now they passed the days away locked in this damned room!

Sasuke always got himself in trouble because he refused to call Orochimaru master. Well, Itachi chuckled darkly, that wasn't new, but the venom on his glares as he denied the snake bastard almost gave the impression that he missed...

"Brother, do you think they'll sell us apart?"

Itachi smiled at his brother's apprehensive voice. Yes, even when they fought with each other, they know they were the only thing they had.

It made him angry and he wished he could somehow be present when the snake was killed. He darkly hoped that whoever this person was, he knew Orochimaru well enough to know that given the chance, he would flee without second thought.

Sasuke caught his attention when his body tensed. Itachi followed his line of sight to the door and he saw the large bar that kept them locked move a little. He tried to hear who was on the other side but he only could distinguish the sound of keys being handled nervously and some whispering –probably the person was talking to himself. A loud gasp followed by the metallic sound of those keys crashing to the floor was heard a few seconds after.

"What do we have here?" A voice full of fake amusement said.

"No-nothing." Oh! So this was Kabuto.

"Nothing, you say, however this 'nothing' keeps you here while your master tried to run away."

'_Tried?'_ Thought Itachi, amused while he saw Sasuke's smile.

"Mm... well..." Kabuto was stuttering, this was a pleasant surprise. "Maybe I could be of some use to your master."

"I think not, and be thankful I'm more merciful as your master won't have the same luck."

Itachi paid closed attention and could caught the sound of a sword being drawn, a small "urgh" and the hollow sound Kabuto's lifelessly body made when it hit the ground. He thought he heard the guy pick up the keys and his body tensed in expectation but got surprised when this person, instead of trying to open the door, called for someone to come and guard it.

Several hours passed and everything seemed to calm down, apparently the excursion had been extremely well planned and in some way it relieved Itachi because it told him that they weren't mere bandits.He guessed they had only came for the heads and it was way more productive as less lives were wasted, heck... he really doubted Orochimaru had many of his men's' true loyalty and that made things a lot easier for whoever was behind this and now this person would have the right to all Orochimaru's belongings. Including them...

Sasuke was lying on the excuse for a bed they had while Itachi sat near the door trying to catch any sound or voice through the corridor. The echo the lock made as it finally turned seemed to startle Sasuke as he sat up on the bed quickly, his face hesitant while Itachi was tense. Itachi watched as the door opened slowly, revealing who would probably be their new master. His eyes widened at the known blond mop of hair and the wide grin that met them. Everything seemed the same, the tan skin and the broad shoulders, even the damn sun seemed to stand behind the blond to give him its light. He heard a loud gasp and he was stunned when he felt his brother move fast towards this person.

"Oh gods!" Sasuke said relief obvious in his voice. "Naruto." He kneeled at his side hugging one leg. "Master!"

'_Well... that is new.'_ Itachi thought as he lowered his head in acknowledgement. It was the first time Sasuke called Naruto "Master" willingly. Said Master was now petting Sasuke's head with a warm smile.

"Come here, boy." Naruto said catching his eyes, and as he did, Itachi felt the slumber-like sensation of a dream. "Your hair is longer," Naruto pointed out as he caressed his dark locks.

"Don't you like it, Master?"

"Yes, in fact, I do" Naruto said as he touched Itachi's cheek and smiled when Itachi leaned to the touch.

"Follow me," Naruto said abruptly as he picked Sasuke up, the dark haired man immediately encircling Naruto's neck with his arms. Itachi chuckled internally as he walked behind the blond. Sasuke was acting so docile. How long would it last until the shock wearied off?

They walked though the estate and Itachi was able to see thought a window Orochimaru's head impaled by the gates. He smiled at this, recognizing Naruto's symbol next to it, claiming all Orochimaru's possessions as his. But the question came to his mind: why would Naruto do it? Is not like he was complaining, of course, but even while Naruto was brave, a great leader, emanating power naturally while he defended his land and people with iron hand, he wasn't greedy.

As they entered the master bedroom of the house, Itachi was amazed how in a few hours the whole demeanor of the estate had changed. It wasn't lugubrious anymore, it had light and a warm atmosphere like the blond man himself. Itachi could see in the adjacent room some maids getting a bath ready. It was then that he noticed the blond was covered in blood. Gods! Itachi hoped none of it was his.

An estrange man caught Itachi's attention as the blond carefully put Sasuke down on the bed. The man's hair was white like he was old but his body was in excellent shape. It was his eyes what surprised Itachi the most when they met his own, one of them was an exotic grayish-blue and the other one was deep red. Itachi supposed, taking in the long scar cut deep through the side of his face that it was the result of a fight.

"You did well, Kakashi. I'm very pleased with you."

"I'm glad to hear that, Lord Naruto." Oh! So this was the man who killed Kabuto.

"You will be rewarded, but now if you excuse me, I would like to rest."

A sly smirk adorned Kakashi's face while he said, "Of course, my lord. I'll take care of everything," and he left.

"C'mon, pets," Naruto said pointing to a table with food. "It has been a long day and I know you must be hungry."

And Itachi realized that yes, he actually was hungry. They hadn't eaten anything all day long, but he guessed, that with the adrenaline, he just forgot. He observed his brother as they got themselves some meat. Itachi covered his with gravy, eating in silence as Naruto watched them with hungry eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat, Master?" Itachi asked.

"Mmm... I just ate a couple hours ago. But I may just get hungry," Naruto said as he came closer, he took Itachi's hand and licked the sweet gravy from every finger as he stared into Itachi's eyes "This is really delicious."

Itachi caught himself licking his own lips as Naruto moaned around his middle finger. He had missed Naruto, even when he had tried to bury those thoughts as he believed that he would never see the man again, he had. But now that he was once more in front of him, doing just that... gods! A chill went down his spine.

"Weren't you going to take a bath?"

'_Stupid little brother!' _He thought frustrated.

"Yes." A little suck in one finger "I am." And Naruto let go of his hand to Itachi's discontent. "Hurry up, pets, and I'll let you join me."

Naruto winked as he stepped into the next room leaving the big doors open, gifting the boys a full view of his naked glory. Itachi was amused when he saw the pout that adorned Sasuke's lips became an angry glare when the two maids came to Naruto's aid. They were frightened Itachi could tell, but he saw Naruto talk to them in a smoothing manner and they seemed to relax around the blond. Itachi frowned, maybe a little too much and too quickly for his taste.

Without noticing, Itachi had stopped eating as he watched with his mouth slightly open the erotic display of the blonde taking a bath. Naruto closed his eyes with a relaxed smile, washing away the blood that was stuck on his body, shaking his head and making water drops fly in all directions. Itachi tried to look away only to be pierced by the blue orbs when Naruto focused on him... on them. Itachi wasn't surprised when his brother stood up abruptly and began to shamelessly take off his clothe while he was walking towards Naruto who was watching him with hungry eyes.

Sasuke took the sponge that one of the maids was holding with the obvious intention of washing the blond.

"Get out," Sasuke snapped at the maid who, in turn, looked at him livid, uncertain. "Get out!"

Naruto laughed amused when the maids almost ran out of the room visibly nervous at Sasuke's glare.

"My, my, you didn't have to be so rude, my pet."

"Hmm... they were doing a poor job, you are still dirty."

Naruto chuckled "Yes, I'm still dirty."

Sasuke "Tsk'ed", the _'idiot'_ was left unsaid as he slowly washed Naruto's body, starting with the shoulders and washing off the no longer existent blood while getting himself wet when he carelessly came under the spray of water. Frowning at the new scars that adorned Naruto's body, he traced them with his tongue unaware of the lust filled gaze that was shared between his brother and Naruto.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably, it always was so arousing to see Sasuke so devoted to Naruto, especially when he was so unaware of it. Sasuke licked his lips when his face came close to Naruto's cock and Itachi's own gave a twitch inside his clothes. Fuck! Sometimes Itachi wished he could be as slutty as Sasuke, not that he didn't love get fucked by Naruto, it was just that Sasuke acted so shameless about it.

Sasuke stood up, avoiding touching Naruto's erection deliberately, quickly and yet oh so seductively watching his hair by the blond's side, faking he didn't care, closing his eyes enjoying the sensation of the water washing over him and the musky scent of their arousal.

"It seems like you missed a spot, my pet, I think you will have to lick it clean."

"Did I, Master?" Sasuke smirked as he got on his knees. "I hadn't noticed."

Itachi chuckled at his brother's words. He could see Sasuke trembling with want. His own hand wandered downwards to reach his erection which was still under his pants only to be stopped by the warning glance Naruto gave him. The mother fucker!

Sasuke waited again to have Naruto's eyes on him, even when he knew Naruto was always aware of all their actions, he wanted to see himself in those blue eyes. So, while he was staring at Naruto he let his tongue lick from the base to the slit tasting the pre-cum that was gathering on the tip as he sucked slightly, humming in appreciation as he repeated the action. A large hand caressed his wet hair and he saw Naruto's face fall back a little. Sasuke moved closer with the intention of having some friction on his own erection.

"You look so good like this, my pet." The hand on his hair tightening its hold. "So pretty with your mouth around my cock." He faintly thrust forward. "Spreading your lips so obscenely." Sasuke's eyes rolled back and at the same time he barely recognized Itachi's whimper. "Yes," Naruto moaned. "You look pretty sucking the cock that is going to fuck you." Sasuke was deep throating him by now. "You want that, don't you?" Sasuke hummed around the erection. "You want to have this cock deep inside your ass." Sasuke sucked harder. "Spreading you wider." Naruto licked his own lips. "Filling you with my cum."

Naruto looked so astonishing like that, Itachi thought, the light breaking apart with the water drops that caressed their skin, talking so obscenely to his brother who was so eager, Naruto controlling his head with the hold on his hair. Sasuke was moaning like a bitch and he was only sucking him! Itachi thought, mockingly outraged. Closing his eyes, a shudder going through his body in an attempt to keep himself for cumming, he heard Naruto's groan and he knew –rather that saw- that his brother's mouth was being filled with the blond's essence with a lusty cry.

When he opened his eyes was met by the blond's amused stare making him quiver. He watched his brother, still on his knees, breathing heavily with his eyes tightly shut, his cock jolting when the water drops touched him, leaning on one of Naruto's legs. It was strictly prohibited to cum without Naruto's permission.

With loving eyes Naruto reached for Sasuke's chin, lifting his head meeting his cloudy eyes and with a so small pull Sasuke's body reacted instinctively and stood up to be rewarded by a kiss. He granted permission immediately to the tongue that was playing with his mouth, groaning when his lips were sucked as his hips were held in a strong grip. Naruto's deep growl send electric shocks down his spine, making him rub himself against the tan body that was embracing him. He was pleased to discover that Naruto's stamina –which was able to knock Itachi and him down– hadn't lessened a bit.

As they were kissing, Sasuke didn't notice how there were moving until he felt the mattress touch the back of his thighs suddenly being roughly turned back and shoved to the bed. Sasuke could feel Itachi's gaze on him while Naruto set himself between his legs, lifting his ass as his head remained down. He saw Itachi licking his lips when Naruto spread his ass cheeks and jolted when he felt Naruto's licking his hole.

"Master?" he whimpered.

"Hush... hush, pet. I said I was getting hungry, didn't I? Let me taste what is mine."

And Naruto plunged his tongue deep inside him, earning a loud whine followed by cries of pleasure as he worked Sasuke's ass. But it wasn't enough any longer, Naruto wanted more, he needed more. Abruptly replacing his tongue with his erection, Naruto thrust forward firmly. Giving Sasuke only a few seconds to adjust before pulling out and pushing in again, he was welcomed by a hoarse cry of ecstasy.

"You are so tight, my pet" Naruto said near Sasuke's ear, licking it. "You feel so good around my cock."

"Gods!... Aaah!" were the only words that Sasuke seemed to know in those moments, his back tensing is anticipation as Naruto's grunts where getting heavier.

"You look so pretty with my cock filling your ass, where it belongs."

"Aaah!... aaah!... so-so good!"

"You are a slut!" Naruto said thrusting rougher. "Moaning shamelessly like that, asking to be fucked."

Itachi almost felt sorry for his brother when he heard a plea and saw Naruto's hand on Sasuke's erection. The sadistic side of Naruto had come to the surface, he wasn't stroking him, Naruto had a vice grip on the base of Sasuke's cock which would prevent him from cumming.

"No, Master!" he sobbed "Please! Please! Let me cum! Oh gods! Let me cum!"

Naruto kept thrusting without lessening the hold, he didn't know why he always got pleasure in the pleas of pleasure Sasuke made. Having this beautiful man under him, writhing andasking for more, the way he would abandon everything in order to please him. He had almost lost himself in wild rage when he thought the brothers had ran away from him, he even had slapped one of his most loyal servants.

"Please!"

It was all their fault!

Itachi couldn't hold the gasp when those blue eyes looked at him, filled with animalistic ferocity that made him shiver as Naruto kept pounding frantically into Sasuke. Itachi knew, as he heard his brother's cries, that if Naruto ordered him in that moment to cum he would, without being touched. He saw the small trail of saliva that dampened the sheets under Sasuke, who had his hands tightly fisting the sheets. Naruto seemed to see it too when his body tensed and his back arched letting escape a loud growl as he reached his climax.

_It had been a painful and long journey. Their village had been attacked and they had lost everything but their lives. The brothers had been traveling along with a caravan towards the nearest city with hopes of finding a job and to start a new life, but when that convoy had been attacked, Itachi had hidden them both under some brushes in the same moment he had sensed danger._

_Even under those adverse circumstances Itachi still considered them lucky. He believed everything happened for a reason and Sasuke only cared to take care of his brother._

_They barely had any food left and exhaustion threatened to overtake them. Itachi decided to evade the main roads hoping they would avoid possible threats. The sound of water attracted his attention. They could use some to drink and maybe clean themselves. As they came closer, the sound grew louder, the hot weather cooling down as they discovered a beautiful waterfall in a concealed clearing._

_Sasuke wasted no time and took off his clothes immediately jumping into the water without second thought, cursing when he came to the surface._

"_Is it cold, little brother?"_

_Sasuke "Hnn'ed" annoyed before diving in. Itachi smiled as he began to take off his clothes as well... _

Sasuke's sobs were still audible above Naruto's pants. Feeling the warm seed inside of him, Sasuke didn't know what to think... he couldn't think, his need for release was overwhelming, but it wasn't only that what troubled him. It did hurt but even though he felt so exhausted and drained, he didn't care if Naruto's desire was to keep fucking him. Even if he was unconscious, he would be pleased. It was something else he couldn't quite place that made his heart ache.

A sigh escaped his lips when he felt the strong arms of his master surround his legs and pull him up. The cock that never left his ass rubbed his oversensitive inner walls almost painfully when the blond set him over his tan hips with Sasuke's legs spread wide open. The length getting hard inside of him made his asshole contract in response.

"Master," he whispered. It didn't matter that the pleasure overwhelmed him passed the point when it almost became pain.

He always asked for more.

"Hush... hush... my pet," Naruto said as he lifted Sasuke's chin, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss, the movement of both their hips making Sasuke feel the cum inside of him. He moaned, unable to keep up the kiss while clinching his hole trying to get Naruto to move. However, the only response he got was a long lick along his back.

"Look... look at your brother now," Naruto nipped Sasuke's shoulder. "Look at him," Naruto demanded making Sasuke force himself to gather the strength to obey. "Look at the way he is trying to get back his breath." With one hand he firmly stroked Sasuke's length only once. "He wants to cum so badly, just like you," and once more, "I know you make him hot. Now let's let him make us hot, too."

Itachi licked his lips in anticipation waiting for Naruto's command. He knew he had to play his cards well if he wanted to have him tonight.

"But he is still clothed, my pet, he has to change that to be able to play, doesn't he?"

"Yes," came the husky reply.

And that was all the hint Itachi had way to start his little show.

_He was tired, really tired. The attacks on his lands had been increasing and he was beginning to think this wasn't just a series of random occurrences. He hated to see his people homeless, how the kids woke up one day to find that their parents were gone. He hated it. And the pressure was beginning to build up._

_This day had been extremely frustrating! A couple of days before, a convoy had been attacked on his lands and he had parted from his house instantly only to find the devastation and the gore that was left behind. He had been surprised when the only bandit they were able to find was killed by an arrow in front of them! Fuck, he had not expected that!_

_They had turned back towards home, Naruto deep in thought of what he could do. He had to discover who were behind these attacks, but how to? How to? He would have to find an informant that he could trust. None of his slaves would do, even when he had some who could be trusted. They weren't trained for that. As such, a mere mercenary wouldn't do as it would have to be someone with honor, he couldn't afford to be crossed. _

_Argh! He was getting a headache! Maybe he would ask old man Jiraiya when he got back, that old perv was bound to know someone._

_He was distracted when a loud barking reached his ears and instantly he had his horse fall back next to Kiba's, who pointed in the direction Akamaru was sniffing. What was in that direction? The sound of water reached his ears. Of course! The river! At once, Naruto dismounted, giving instructions and his people went to surround the area. He went straight to the source of the sound, drawing his sword. He was followed closely by Kiba and Naruto snorted knowing that his friend was worried about him. Akamaru lead them to some worn clothes and Naruto bent down to pick them up only to still when he came across the sight of two men freshening up in the small waterfall._

"_I'll handle it from here." Naruto gave the clothes to Kiba, putting his sword back in place._

"_But, Lord Naruto," Kiba tried to object when he noticed the men, they could be dangerous!_

"_I'll handle it from here," Naruto said again leaving no room for argument as he reached the small water pond._

_Something animalistic awoke inside of him as he saw these men relax in the water, unaware of the hunter that was watching them. The first one looked taller, his black hair was shoulder-length and the way his muscles tensed when his hand rested above his head holding the water... gods! It was mouth watering. But the other one, he had a smaller frame, a slight waist that was followed by a round ass, with that pale skin made Naruto want to spank it. Yes, the pale skin seemed to glow under the water and the lord licked his lips wondering how that skin would react to sex? Would it blush? Would it be covered by sweat? Naruto thought that if the smell coming from the dirty clothes was good, their smell under the waterfall must be intoxicating. The flavor of their skin mixed with the fresh water, he couldn't wait to taste them!_

_Slowly he came closer to them and Naruto smirked when they both turned around almost at the same time. He groaned lowly when black eyes were focused on him. Naruto noticed with narrowed eyes how the older one unconsciously stepped in front of his brother who looked about his own age._

"_What are you doing, idiot?"_

_When he heard the youngest man's voice his mind snapped, realizing that half of his clothes were already gone, his hand on his pants undoing the lace that was holding them, and was left stunned when he saw the hard on he spotted. _

"_Look what we have here," Naruto said huskily as he watched the older brother tense. _

Itachi was close, oh gods, so close! It felt wonderful and he thrust his hips against Naruto's hand as his brother wasn't allowed to move yet. Sasuke kept pleading as Itachi kissed Naruto above him. It felt so good, the messy kiss, the friction, the strong hand and the omnipresent thought that he was feeling Sasuke's length against his own.

A strong hand pulled his hair breaking his connection with Naruto and the blonde's mischievous smile gave Itachi the urge to disobey and kiss him back again. However, Naruto was already kissing Sasuke at the time and so Itachi leaned forward smelling the scent that came from Naruto's face. Sasuke's eyes were closed in pleasure as Naruto visibly shoved his tongue into his mouth always with his eyes on Itachi.

Itachi came closer to their mouths and slowly licked their lips, his body shuddering in desire every time his tongue came in contact with Naruto's or Sasuke's until gradually he was kissing Sasuke while Naruto watched them over Sasuke's right shoulder.

"That's it, pet, kiss your brother." Naruto whispered and Sasuke whimpered. "Feel him, he is so needy." Itachi felt a hand caressing his hair to discover it was Sasuke's hand. "You two look so hot like this. Suck his tongue." Itachi's tongue retreated back into his own mouth to be followed obediently by Sasuke's. He sucked it eagerly earning a loud mewl. "Yes, just like that." He bit the tongue getting a whimper and felt Naruto's hand squeezing one of his nipples. "You little tease," Naruto scolded him with a smile.

Itachi sucked Sasuke's tongue in again with an open-mouth kiss, eagerly eating all the noises that came from his brother's throat. The lust clouding his judgment making him groan and look for more contact as Naruto was now caressing his back.

"You are a pretty slut, my pet." Naruto's voice held no emotion "Only care to get some cock." A light hint of fury this time making Sasuke whimper in denial "No? Then tell me why you are moaning like a bitch at your brother's touch, your cock is so hard begging for release!" Naruto painfully squeezed his erection "Your hole clenches around my cock like a trained whore."

"No master!" Sasuke said as he broke the kiss "I-I... oh gods! I thought..." He took a deep intake of air, "I thought I was pleasing you."

"Pretty tears you have on your face, but I can't have you calling everyone master, can I?"

"No! I never... no, master! I never called..." Sasuke said breathlessly "Only you, master! Only you!"

"Then, tell me, pet, which name you called every time you were fucked?" He said as with both hands he griped Sasuke's hip pushing him down as he thrust upwards reaching forcibly deeper.

"NARUTO!"

_Sasuke started to cough breathlessly when he finally made it to the surface. That moron! Slaves! He thought outraged. Fucking gods, he had swallowed too much water but, damn, if the idiot hadn't caught him by surprise, one minute he was about to connect a punch to the moron's face and the next he was flying backwards into the river, he couldn't stop coughing, the fucking idiot!_

_He was ready to go back and fucking kill him, but when he was able to control his breathing and turn around... it was like time itself had stopped._

_The blonde and Itachi were by the waterfall., Itachi was on his knees with his arms around his stomach as the moron was standing beside him. Sasuke gulped, the tan cock was just a few centimeters of Itachi's mouth. Something inside of him stirred when, even at the distance, he could appreciate how the blue eyes had darkened with lust, the drops seemed to fall in slow motion touching their skin making it shine under the sun. The blonde's hair contrasted with the tan skin, the few scars that could be seen gave the man an exotic and powerful demeanor, but the trait that had Sasuke's attention was the big hands that were touching Itachi's face. Itachi's face... his face made Sasuke gasp, the way his hair played in his face because of the water, his lips were slightly open being touched by the large cock –Itachi licked his lips- the two men's eyes were connected and an outsider would have thought that Itachi's held no emotion, but to Sasuke, who knew his brother better than anyone, he could see an animalistic urge flow deep inside of him._

_Sasuke thought that Itachi would bite that dick off... But his eyes widened when he saw he had thought wrong. No! He wasn't! Oh gods! He wasn't going to..! _

_A shy tongue tasted the tip on the cock and the blonde immediately closed his eyes in obvious pleasure as the licks became bolder, one hand on his waist as the other traveled to pet Itachi. Sasuke could see the blond saying something to his brother but he couldn't hear because all the noise of the waterfall, dammit! Whatever he was telling Itachi was encouraging him because he was bobbing his head faster. Itachi had never bottomed for anyone! The tongue was now tasting Naruto's balls while one hand was stroking the length. Hell, Sasuke didn't even think that Itachi had ever given a blowjob to anyone else! Sasuke saw them changing positions a little, but once again Itachi was bobbing his head along Naruto's erection. Oh gods! Sasuke felt his own erection twitch when he noticed the way Itachi's cheeks looked hollow in an obvious attempt to suck harder. Moving unconsciously closer towards the blond and his brother, he whimpered when he saw the blonde hold Itachi's head to set up a fast pace fucking his mouth. Itachi's face looked so willing! A loud moan was heard and Sasuke observed, thoughtfully, the way Naruto's muscles tensed at his release._

_A hand touched Itachi's chin making him lift his head, making him come across Naruto's eyes which were peaceful, even in their state of lust, making him smile… almost. Naruto licked his lips making Itachi groan… that had been... wow! The scent, the taste... the voice! He had almost cum and if it wasn't for his hard earned self-control, he would have. Itachi shook his head to try and clear his mind only to be pulled up to his feet, Naruto's tongue licking his cheek, humming in appreciation and Itachi realized that he was tasting himself. He opened his mouth to grand more access. _

"_You taste so good with my cum in your mouth." That husky voice made him crazy!_

_The wicked tongue was slightly touching his lips and Itachi opened his mouth to capture it only to find nothing. He went to kiss Naruto but the blonde pulled away, but there was the tongue again, softly, slightly, he opened his eyes to find Naruto smiling, the little brat was teasing him!_

_A deep growl escaped his lips just before he griped Naruto's shoulders and forced a kiss on him, rubbing his erection against Naruto's to discover, much to his pleasure, that the blonde man was erect again. Itachi thrust his tongue inside the blonde's mouth fighting for dominance only to whimper wantonly when the appendance was sucked hardly._

"_You look so hot, my pet," Naruto purred and Itachi grunted "But you haven't told me your name." _

_What? What did he ask? "Gods!" he murmured, he couldn't think with Naruto sucking his neck like that... name... name... my name, "I-Itachi."_

_Itachi saw Naruto smile before he was turned around roughly and he had to lean on the rock wall behind the waterfall for some kind of support when Naruto begin to finger him. Itachi wasn't dense, this wasn't just about sex, it was more about domination but "Aaaah!" but damn! The sex wasn't bad! _

_In the same instant that Naruto had told his name to Sasuke, Itachi had recognized it. He was the lord of these lands and, to be fair, he had heard good things about him. It wasn't like they had many choices anyway with their clothes gone and with the people that Naruto had brought with him, they couldn't escape. _

_Naruto would... "Oh! Fuck!" He would cherish, protect and keep them together if his words were true, and Itachi believed him. Besides, his eyes had given him away when they came across his brother. Naruto wouldn't let them go._

"_You feel so tight around my fingers. Tell me, has any other man been inside of you?"_

_Itachi whimpered. He really wanted this to be over._

_A hot tongue licked his back when the hand pulled away from his ass and unwillingly his body stressed in anticipation, he gulped. He had never... he had never... _

"_Tell me, pet, has this tight hole been used before?" His hands were spreading Itachi's ass cheeks. "Tell me!"_

"_No, no one has fucked me before."_

_Naruto let a loud moan escape, "Fuck yes! I'm gonna be pounding into this tight hole, and you will ask for more." He put the tip of his cock at the entrance. "But, don't worry, I always take care of what belongs to me!"_

_Naruto slowly pushed his erection into Itachi's entrance. He had stretched him thoughtfully but damn, the man was tight, it only increased this feeling of possessiveness that was suffocating him. When he was buried to the hilt he stopped, giving Itachi a few seconds to adjust. It was so difficult to restrain himself but he didn't want to hurt him, he wanted to give him pleasure, he wanted him to enjoy this, he would take care of him, of them... he was the first man to claim him. _

"_Fuck!" He was losing control. The walls around his cock were contracting and he licked Itachi's shoulder. It was just how he had guessed, the smell and flavor of Itachi's skin was intoxicating._

_Naruto roughly bit Itachi's neck, marking him in his animalistic frenzy and earning a grunt from his prey. He slowly pulled his erection out and pushed it back in hearing another deep grunt. He pushed his chest against Itachi's back to reach deeper, sucking the pale earlobe as he thrust firmly, learning every grunt and focusing quickly on those angles that drew out pleasurable ones. The grunts promptly escalading to groans and Naruto had to take hold of Itachi's hip for support when, with one thrust, Itachi moaned losing a bit of control scratching the wall for support when his legs started to tremble._

_Naruto set a goal for himself to obtain more moans of the man beneath him._

"_Mmm... you taste so good," he said licking the wound. "You feel so good around my cock." Then Naruto asked as he slowed down, "Do you like this, my pet? Do you like being fucked?" _

"_Oh gods!" Itachi whispered._

"_Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. Anything you want from me, you'll have."_

_Itachi cried out when along with the thrusts he felt a nipple being squeezed. The hand was covering his chest in a possessive manner that was new for Itachi, but it felt right coming from this man. The other hand was slowly lifting one leg, he... he could feel Naruto reach deeper that way, his eyes rolled back and the words "Fuck! Yes!" left his lips unnoticed by him._

_Itachi could feel some drool in the corner of him mouth but couldn't shallow, every time he was about to, his mouth opened again to cry in pleasure, gods! He could feel every single thrust when Naruto cock was pulled out and how it would spread him every time he pushed in back again, the pace was slow... sweet torture. He needed more._

"_Harder…"_

"_What did you say, my pet?"_

"_Please! Harder…"_

"_Oh you like this? I thought you weren't enjoying it!"_

"_Oh gods!"_

"_You just have to answer one question first."_

"_Aaaah...!?"_

"_Tell me, pet, who is fucking you?"_

"_Fuck!"_

"_Yes," he said calmly, "Who is? Tell me."_

"_Naruto... Aaaah... Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_That's my name, pet... tell me, who is fucking you?"_

"_Nhnn..."_

"_It is only one question, pet, answer it!"_

"_My... my master. You, Master! You are the one who has your cock buried inside of me, you are the first man to ever fucked me. You, Master, you are pounding my ass so good it makes me crave it as I didn't think it would be possible. Please, Master, I need more, I need it faster and deeper. I-I... gods! I need to feel you fill me with your cum!"_

_Itachi whimpered anxiously when he felt Naruto pull back completely, only to find himself turned around and lifted hastily. He encircled Naruto's neck and hips to be held by the ass with Naruto's hands, spreading him, making his asshole clench. Naruto slowly pushed his erection into Itachi looking him in the eyes. _

"_Master," Itachi sighed when he felt full again, he shifted under that heavy gaze that made him feel bare, possessing his own soul. He moaned when the hard pace begun again, screaming and shaking under Naruto._

_--_

_Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, his brother was getting fucked! The only thing he could hear was Itachi's moans and Naruto's voice over the sound of the waterfall and they were loud... _

_However, he could see them very well. He could see the way his brother was trying to impale himself in that big... thick... cock, he gulped. He could see Itachi's eyes rolled back and his mouth open in a long-lasting scream._

_Sasuke could see the way Naruto's back' muscles contracted without effort, the way his ass got tight when he thrust forward, the way his arms would hold his brother, the way his cock would slide into that heat and the way Naruto's balls would touch Itachi's ass cheeks as he was buried to the hilt. Itachi should be at least one inch taller than the blond but he was carrying him like it was nothing._

_Sasuke felt hot, very hot and even though the water was cold it wasn't helping. The only thing that seemed to help was his hand but he refused to give into temptation. The "Fuck me!" he heard wasn't helping neither, he felt hot and bothered. He needed to stop listening to his brother but he couldn't move. Those throaty noises that were making him so hot, so hard but he was trying, he was trying... he was taking deep breaths, his dick was so sensitive! He was losing himself but the blonde, Naruto, was thrusting so roughly, so good, Itachi's face was flustered and trying to kiss the blond, his own eyes were rolling back, Sasuke couldn't distinguish anymore who was moaning because... "Mhmn... Aaaaah!"_

_It exploded, he couldn't see, hear, think, just feel._

_--_

_Naruto came back from his high. Focusing in the body that was sitting in the space between the rocks and the water-fall trying to get his breath back, one of Itachi's hands rubbed his own face going from his eyes to his hair "Gods!" Itachi whispered, unaware of the erotic show he put on when his eyes were closing like he was almost drifting to sleep._

_Naruto stepped back, feeling refreshed when the water touched his warm skin, ruffling his hair and sighed. He turned around to be greeted by the most sensual display he had ever witnessed. Sasuke was closer that he had been before, one of his hands was close to his waist, playing on the water meanwhile the other one was on his neck, touching a spot with his mouth slightly open, his skin was flushed in a dark pink that suited him perfectly and his eyes were clouded, lost in a sexual pleasure._

_He pulled Sasuke closer with a hand on his waist, smelling Sasuke's heated skin, nearly purring at the pleasure it gave him. He watched fascinated while Sasuke blinked a few times to gain focus, and when he did, Naruto murmured before touching for the first time the man that had captivated him. _

_Sasuke...__ Sasuke..._

Sasuke lay unconscious on the bed next to where Itachi was fucking himself, riding Naruto's cock. Itachi's head was rolled back with his eyes closed in pleasure. He could feel the mouth on his nipples, the big hands on his hips steadying him, marking the rhythm as he was trying hard to keep his orgasm at bay. With his breath coming in short intakes, he could feel Naruto's hand caressing his face following the path to his neck, pulling Itachi harshly towards him.

"You like this, don't you?" The blonde lord said punctuating the question with a thrust.

"Yes," Itachi said smirking before a tongue invaded his mouth, "I do."

-

* * *

-

Super molestation to Michelerene who beta'ed this for me... .:gives cookie:.

This is totally Caidanu's fault .:points at her accusingly and runs away to hide:.  
When she read "Everything I am" she asked me for a sequel... (insert rambling here) but I was so afraid that I wouldn't be as good as so I trade it for a NaruItaSasu... Again, this is all her fault!  
I hope you like it dear, you know this is for you!

I might change the title later on because I think is kinda lame... but .:shrugs:.  
More rambling...

Don't forget to comment!


End file.
